


Rules

by randomcheeses



Series: What if? [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Humour, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcheeses/pseuds/randomcheeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Elric house, there were some very specific rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

In the Elric house, there were some very specific rules.

One: Do not touch Mommy's tools without permission.

Two: Do not touch Uncle Al's alchemy books without permission.

Three: Do not touch Daddy's red mug. Ever.

To the young Trisha Elric, it was the last rule that was the most tempting to break. Mommy's tools, though shiny and interesting, were a little too heavy for her four year old hands to lift. Uncle Al's alchemy books _were_ interesting, but they were on a high shelf, which meant that Trisha couldn't get her hands on them, even with the aid of a chair.

That left Daddy's mug. It was the only thing in the house which Trisha wasn't supposed to touch that she _could_ get her hands on.

Of course, normally Trisha was a good girl. She loved her Mommy and Daddy and tried never to do anything that she knew would get her in trouble.

But today, there was one small difference. Today, Trisha was bored. Mommy was outside playing with Trisha's older brother, Daddy and Uncle Al were busy banging something up on the roof and the Forbidden Red Mug of Daddy was _right there._

Just one small sip, Trisha promised herself. Daddy would never know.

Half an hour later, Winry walked into the kitchen in search of band-aid for her accident prone first-born.

"Ed!" she yelled, upon seeing the wreckage. "What have I told you about not leaving your coffee mug where the kids can get it?"


End file.
